


Aluzja

by Disharmony (anga971)



Series: Potterowskie Drabble [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Allusion, Cute, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony





	Aluzja

Regulus ziewnął, zamykając książkę. Nie było sensu dłużej się w nią wpatrywać; i tak nic do niego nie docierało. Rozejrzał się po Pokoju Wspólnym; był sam z Severusem. 

_Nareszcie_ , pomyślał, z uśmiechem spoglądając na Ślizgona. Otworzył usta, jednak zamknął je, uświadamiając sobie, że nie ma pojęcia, jak zacząć. Bądź co bądź, Severus dość zawile odpowiedział na jego propozycję "bliższego poznania". 

Black jednak musiałby być idiotą, żeby nie wykorzystać okazji w jakiej się znalazł, by się do niego zbliżyć. 

Po kolejnej minucie ciszy, wpadł na genialny pomysł zwrócenia uwagi na swoją osobę. Nie mógł być tak bezpośredni, jak Gryfoni, uznał więc, że niewybredna aluzja na temat własnych pragnień sprawdzi się znakomicie. 

― Severusie, zimno mi. A tobie? ― zapytał, obejmując kolana rękami, jakby chciał się rozgrzać. Miał nadzieję, że chłopak zrozumie i usiądzie obok niego. 

Snape przerwał swoje dotychczasowe zajęcie, odwracając się do niego przodem. Spiorunował go wzrokiem. 

― Nie narzekam, siedzę blisko kominka.


End file.
